


Mutualism

by Sub_Rosa



Category: Marvel, Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Interspecies Relationship(s), Other, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifting, Symbionts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sub_Rosa/pseuds/Sub_Rosa
Summary: The story of a superheroine and her symbiotic partner/friend/lover.(And yes, this is shameless smut with no redeeming qualities)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely inspired by the Symbiote CYOA (http://imgur.com/a/jLmFr) and by extension, Marvel-style symbiotes in general.

There were times when I was _very_ glad that I no longer lived with my parents.

If anyone had looked in on what I was doing at the moment, they _probably_ would have been more than a bit dismayed and embarrassed. Me and Scream were alone in the bedroom of my ( _our_ ) shitty house in the ass-end of Seattle, her completely nude and me in my underwear. From her place in my lap, she gave out a little moan.

...no, really, it wasn’t what it looked like.

“You should become a hairdresser _…_ ” Scream crooned, twitching in my arms. I pretended that she wasn’t playing up her sex appeal, while I ran my brush through her vibrant reddish hair.

The little brat certainly didn’t need _my_ help getting knots out of her hair, especially considering that her crimson locks had nothing in common with the dead keratin that adorned the heads of normal people. But this ritual wasn’t really about grooming at all.

“Nah, I dunno,” I replied, glancing down at her face, where it lay on my thighs. “I’m a little busy with my job, you see. The fifty hour work week, and all. And of course, we can’t forget my hobby.”

“Oh?” she asked slowly, smiling serenely, as if she didn’t already know the answer. “All that time wasted pushing papers, how do you make room in your life for things like hobbies, Jaime?”

I tapped my chin, and I saw her smile widen. Even that wasn’t… well, it wasn’t _fake._ I knew very well that she had emotions, I could feel them all I wanted at just about any time which wasn’t like _this_ time.

But as for the physical demonstrations of such? Well, she had to choose to put those social cues on. For her, social cues were just the Polite Thing To Do, not mandatory unconscious behaviors.

She put on social cues anyways. And that sort of warmed my heart, that she would go to the effort of broadcasting and telegraphing everything that made her _her_. The effort of looking human for my sake. Even when she wasn’t.

“I make time…” I said with a chuckle. “I guess it’s easy to make time, with all the help I get.”

“Help?”

“Yeah, help,” I confirmed. “You know, there’s this girl I know. She helps with my ‘saving-people-hobby.’ Picks up slack where I can’t. I call her Ice Cream.”

“Ooh~” she wiggled, sending a hot flush through my skin. “Is she a cutie?”

“Very,” I said with a wry smile that I couldn’t hold back. “She has a cute, round face. Well, she has lots of faces, really. And she has nice red hair. And yellow hair, or orange hair, when she wants.”

She laughed. “Does she have anything else cute and round?”

_Well, now that you’ve mentioned it…_

I really had no recourse but pretending oh so very _very_ hard that my underwear wasn’t growing uncomfortably damp at the sight of her suggestively-shaped body. And yeah, my crotch was literally _right next_ to her head, but I don’t think she cared either way. Non-newtonian non-organic non-mechanical life-form pretending to be human, and all.

God, friendship with her was complicated.

“Oh? Nothing to say, Jaime?” she cackled. “Gotcha!”

“Yeah,” I rolled my eyes. “You got me, Ice Cream.”

The silver-backed brush continued to run through her hair, leaving her curling up like a proud housecat on the floor. She sighed with exaggerated relief, the sound of a woman turning to putty in the hands of a sublimely skilled masseuse. Eventually, every last strand of hair was smoothed, softened, put in line and in place, and I was forced to slow down.

“Mmm…” she trailed off. “I know I have you, you silly thing.”

I said nothing, just watching as _something_ ran underneath her skin.

“Thank you, Jaime,” she whispered. “You really do know how to treat a girl.”

“I try,” I said lightly. “I try. And besides, you deserve it.”

It was hard to take her compliment in a constructive manner, considering… well, considering the current precarious state of our relationship. At least, if nothing else, I was good at pleasuring my friend.

...it was a strictly platonic, non-sexual pleasuring, though. Really. I don’t care if Scream had become a pretty and naked girl in my lap, it wasn’t like _that_.

“I’d like to think you would do that for me even if I didn’t deserve it,” she muttered, guilt tinging her voice.

I cocked my head. “Is there any reason why you wouldn’t deserve it?”

She said nothing, just shaking her head silently, the yellow pallor of her skin giving her a morbid tint. I didn’t know what to think.

“So,” I said with false cheer. “You want to go back to symbiosis, now?”

Symbiosis. There was the word that was so complicated to think about, lately.

I had been lucky as all fuck to find Scream when I had - dying of a failing heart, giving up on life, and being a bitter asshole. All of that had changed when I had found Scream in a literal bottle, on the run from the researchers who had created her. I had taken her into my life, let her merge with my body to fix my faltering flesh.

I had been lucky as _fuck_. So lucky that I was pretty sure I’d used up all my luck for the rest of my life.

I mean, most people with superpowers weren’t lucky enough to have multiple abilities, like I had when I was merged with Scream. And they came with a free friend, to boot - I guess because my friend _was_ my superpower.

It was pretty awesome, even if it came with downsides. Like having zero privacy, with an observer watching my every move from the inside, whether it was awesome (fighting criminals as a vigilante hero) or boring (doing paperwork) or downright embarrassing (using the toilet was quite the experience, now).

With all of that, I _should_ have been begging for a break from symbiosis with her. But maybe I cared about her too much. Something like that.

“I dunno…” Scream trailed off. “I kind of like this. It’s… close.”

I raised an eyebrow. I couldn’t help it. “Uh. We get even closer while we’re merged, don’t we?”

“That’s different,” she said, one of her shoulders rolling about with too much grace. “This is different. You… I like it, you making me feel good.”

My brain came to a screeching halt, impacting the wall of my surprise at sixty miles an hour before coming to a complete stop. Fumes from the wreckage poured out of my ears.

 _Strictly platonic_ , I reminded myself futilely. _Strictly platonic_.

“I thought you were asexual?” I said wryly, playing into the less innocuous meaning of what she was saying. She was silent for some time

“In terms of reproduction, yes…” she admitted. “The details of spawn incubation would escape you, so I won’t elaborate. But… you know what I am. I’m a symbiote. I adapt to promote more effective symbiosis with my host.”

_It is way too early in the morning to be having this conversation, isn’t it?_

“And,” she continued. “I couldn’t help but notice some things-”

“Stop right there,” I said, already worried about her train of thought.

“-and I may have incorporated some parts of your sexual response into my own variable biology?”

I dropped my head into my hands. “Oh my god.”

“Not that that has anything to do with hair brushing.” she said blithely, ignoring my distress.

“What do you mean, you noticed some things?” I said, my voice thick through my heavy blush and intense mortification. “I haven’t… _done_ anything.”

To tell the truth, I had deliberately abstained from masturbating ever since I had met Scream, which obviously… had left me more than a bit horny for the past few months. The idea of anyone - human or inhuman - being in my body kind of put me completely off of self-pleasure, knowing that it _wouldn’t_ just be me, myself, and I.

“Exactly the issue!” Scream nodded, somehow sounding both satisfied with herself and soothing to my shame at the same time. “I couldn’t help but notice that you weren’t making adequate use of your entire body, which only raised my curiosity. I know your body better than you do, and it’s literally not in my _capacity_ to judge you. You don’t have to hide anything from me.”

And it was probably true. But my face still burned with humiliation.

I knew she had been made to instinctively bond with a host and support them. And in her own way she had chosen to take those instincts and take them further. She would do anything for me. Anything to keep me. Anything to help me. _Anything_.

She truly didn’t have the ability to judge me. I knew that as well as I knew my own emotions, thanks to our symbiotic bond.

And still. My shame bubbled up in my gut.

“Hey. Hey, Jaime,” Scream whispered, reaching up to touch my cheek. “It’s okay, you know? I know I’m probably hard to work with… I don’t know much about people, yeah?”

“You certainly know how to fuck around with us,” I retorted, sticking my tongue out at her.

“Shut up!” she laughed. “Stop deflecting! I’m trying to talk seriously here.”

I watched as her eyes danced in their sockets, gazes roaming across my body and my face.

“Look, I…” she sighed. “I don’t want you to have to deny some part of yourself just because you’ve bonded with me. That’s not who and what I am. I couldn’t stand to see that.”

I relaxed slightly. That was _so_ like her. But…

“Is this your way of flirting with me?”

She waved a hand back and forth. “Eh. Maybe a tiny little bit.”

My brow furrowed up. “So you want to jump my bones.”

“Technically, I want to jump _in_ your bones,” she said dryly. “But either is fine. I want you to be able to feel good without me getting in the way. I even… well, I wish I could make you feel good myself, okay?”

_Fuck, this is so not platonic._

I felt a bit like I was standing at the edge of a cliff. But I’d already jumped off long ago, hadn’t I? I trusted this creature, this woman, with my life.

She’d saved my life, after all. So now it was my turn to sigh.

“You’re right… I guess I keep forgetting the way things are between us,” I said. “You’ve done everything you could to learn about humans and treat us like humans, but I keep failing to treat you like a symbiote.”

I extended a hand obligingly in her direction, and before my very eyes her body began to _boil_. Rendered down to protoplasm and pseudopodia, red and orange and yellow, flowing like quicksilver and leaping up to grab my skin. From the outside, it would have looked like she was enclosing my body from head to toe - some fucked up organic bodysuit. And she _could_ do that, if she were so inclined. But this was something different and deeper.

She literally flowed through my skin and into my body, passing through so much tissue in the manner of ions and particles through the wall of a cell membrane. Diffusing into my flesh.

 _“Mmm,”_ she cooed, through our nascent telepathic bond, _“I just love the way you feel-”_

“I swear to God, Scream, this is not the time for another ‘penetration’ joke. Don’t make me kick you out!”

She laughed.

_“Aww… you know you can’t actually evict me, Jaime."_

I shivered at the cold thought, the reminder that technically she had more control of my own body that I did. It was only her disposition and willingness to serve that gave me a handle on things.

Did I want to be in control?

 _“Not that you actually would evict me if you could, though,”_ she continued.

My body gurgled as she integrated with it, shifting biomass around and synthesizing new forms of metamaterials. Too unstable to survive outside of my body, but even within my flesh, they were enough to change me. Make me strong. Fast. Durable. Malleable.

Make me _more_.

I couldn’t really feel her, considering that she wasn’t triggering any neurons as she rummaged through my body, but a moment later that changed completely. Her biomass emerged from the back of my neck, surging outwards and wrapping around my body. The programmable matter reforged itself on the fly, congealing into a slick, warm, stretchy sort of bodysuit.

“Woah, Scream! Would you warn me next time?”

I could physically hear her, now, as earpieces extruded themselves from the larger part of her body and slithered into my ear canals. All the sounds of the outside world went mute.

“You’re right,” she said. “I’m sorry. But are we doing this or what?” she asked. “Come on, I can put two and two together, I _know_ you’re horny-”

My knees went weak, but the suit went stiff in the legs, holding me up where I stood. Most of the time, Scream added her strength to my own, but now, she was exercising her strength in it’s own right.

She surrounded my entire body from the neck down, covering everything but my groin (which was itself still covered by the panties that I was wearing).

“Scream...” I whispered, my voice more heated by embarrassment, anticipation, and lust than by any real surprise or anger. She felt that, like I felt her intentions.

Her intentions to fuck me stupid and drive me cross-eyed, that is. I trembled, and it certainly wasn’t just from fear.

The mild fear of her power was almost making it hotter and more exciting.

Like a puppeteer, she began pulling my body about, and I _felt_ as my hands moved of their own volition, dropping my underwear to the floor and leaving me exposed.

“Good thing you closed the window~” she giggled. A moment later, more of her flesh extruded from the main body, clamping down over my eyes and inserting itself into my stupidly opened mouth. I was effectively blind, deaf, and mute, until she wished otherwise.

And like that, all I could focus on was the touch.

God, she was touching me _everywhere_ , clinging as tightly as my own skin. It was _her_. She was in me, around me, her warm body up against mine like a piece of clothing and a lover at the same time.

Actually, scratch that, with the way she was moving, it was more like a lover.

Through the biomass that surrounded me, Scream was exploring my body with careful touches, rippling and light patterns of pressure that were just as teasing as pleasurable. Coils of her shifting body curled around my breasts, like living rope bondage, leaving them dully and delightfully aching.

With the same puppeteer’s grace as before, she walked me over to the bed, and with every step she gave my hips an exaggerated sway, as if I was a model for an unseen audience. And as I sat down on the sheets, I felt imaginary fingers trail up and down my spine, and all around my tummy, leaving my entire body tingling.

“You’re beautiful, you know,” she whispered directly into my ears. Words no-one else could hear. Words just for _me_. “All of you. I can see all of you. You were always beautiful, even before I fixed your heart up.”

Strong pulses of force swept up and down my extremities, over my back, like the hands of the same metaphorical masseuse who had attended to Scream earlier. I melted like putty into the suit which surrounded me, my moans choked off by the gag in my mouth.

Scream turned her attentions to my breasts and thighs, next, spreading my legs open even as she worked at my nipples with suction and warm heat. All I could do was _writhe_ at the exquisite sensations she was bathing me in, senselessly shaking my hips into her feather-light caress.

“And you know…” she said, “I can feel what you feel. Feel how good it is for you. And you wanted to deny me this? Deny me your sensitive little body? Shame on you, Jaime.”

I just fucking _whimpered_.

“No, you’re never going to hide anything from me again,” she said, her voice a melody. “Because I am yours… and you are _mine_. _Mine, mine, mine!_ ”

The sudden penetration was basically a surprise, but it was _far_ from unwelcome. My needy cunt stretched around the writhing, too-dextrous cock she had extruded from the inside of the crotch of the suit that was her. And I let out a wordless, muffled wail of satisfaction with every thrust into my pussy, with every single word she pounded into my head.

One moment the throbbing cock was smooth, the next, it was ridged, perfectly matching the textures of my inner walls, the next, it was covered with soft cilia, the next, it was vibrating. An array of sensations surged into me, fucked me, ruined me for anyone and anything else. It was almost impossibly good, and I rocked back and forth in place.

The impossible shifting of textures spread to the rest of Scream’s suit-body, a thousand kisses across my own skin, and that set me over the edge. I came undone, into a mind-bending whirl of hazy pleasure, and no-one else would have known it but Scream, as tightly as she controlled my body and my reactions. All I did was twitch, about and around, and moan almost soundlessly.

And Scream whispered sweet nothings in my ear all the while, while she slowly relaxed the chokehold she had over my body, letting me sprawl out on the bed. The gag was withdrawn from my mouth at the same time as the mask was withdrawn from my eyes. I blinked at the sudden influx of light.

No matter how relaxed her hold grew, she still held me. Held me all across my skin and everywhere at once.

It took me too long to find my voice again. “You… really don’t fail to deliver, do you?”

Scream laughed, the sound of chimes in my ears. “I aim to please, my lady,” she cackled. “And I might have also been analyzing your sexual systems while you weren’t looking. Searching for weaknesses.”

“Cheeky bitch.”

“Fucking prude.”

I turned to the side, as if I was looking for a bedmate, but that was an old instinct. One I didn’t strictly need anymore, now that my bedmate was inside of me.

And then we laughed.

“But really, Jaime,” Scream said, almost flustered. “Thank you for… trusting me. Sharing that with me...”

I flexed my hands and folded them together, clasping them over my chest. “It wasn’t very hard, after going without a good cum for five months.”

“Oh, I see.” Scream laughed again. “So you’re saying it will be another five months before you’re so willing to let me have my wicked way with you?”

“No!” I yelled on impulse. “That’s not what I meant!”

Scream didn’t respond.

“Come on, don’t leave me hanging!”

She chuckled now, completely absorbing her biosuit-extrusion back into our shared body. “Five days of waiting, then? Or are you the kind of girl who wants more in five minutes?”

I scowled, creaking out of bed and tottering over to the shower.

“Give me five hours, you bitch, and that’s only if you behave.”

“Yes ma’am!” she cried eagerly.

I didn’t realize she’d abused her power and crossed my fingers until much, much later. But having a bad girl as a symbiote was pretty fun, too.


End file.
